


Imagine…Sam and Dean catching you with a girl

by SupernaturalWinchester67



Series: Imagines [35]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, Supernatural - Freeform, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-28
Updated: 2018-04-28
Packaged: 2019-04-28 19:48:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14456472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SupernaturalWinchester67/pseuds/SupernaturalWinchester67
Summary: Request: Imagine where Sam and Dean find out you’re gay after catching you with a girl after a hunt, you’ve been working with the winchesters for long, so you’ve became pretty close with them and you are scared of what they and everyone else would think?





	Imagine…Sam and Dean catching you with a girl

You had a tradition after successful hunts. Sometimes you were too injured, sometimes too tired, but last night you had been neither. It started as a way of celebrating, something to mark the hunts as not being about monsters, but about a brief connection you could share with someone. Even if it only was for one night.

It was early the next morning when you heard knocking at your door. The bed dipped and the warm body lying next to you quickly pulled away. She leaned down and whispered, “If you’re ever in town again…”

You hummed in response, still-half asleep as you heard her move about the room, the knocking having drifted to the back of your mind. Sitting upright, you threw the covers back and threw on some undergarments, jeans and a plain t shirt. She gave you a quick but satisfied smile, one you returned as she opened the door.

Then you remembered the knocking.

“Oops, uh good morning,” she said as she walked past the pair of tall hunters now standing quizzically outside your door. Once she was out of earshot, they turned their attention back to you.

“Y/N, we didn’t know you had any friends in town. She could have come out with us,” said Dean, walking in the room carrying a tray of coffee. Sam followed after, shutting the door behind him.

“They probably wanted to hang out alone Dean. That’s why Y/N didn’t want to go out with us last night,” said Sam, reaching for one of the cups of coffee.

“Y/N never wants to go out with us, she always goes off and does her own thing,” said Dean, trying his best to sound like it didn’t bother him.

“I’m just glad Y/N got to have fun last night, right?” said Sam, his blue-green eyes looking straight into yours.

“Yeah, lots of fun,” you said, fidgeting where you stood. Sam and Dean shared one of those silent conversations that often had between one another before turning their attention back on you.

“Bar on 5th,” they said in unison. You didn’t quite understand what they were getting at and it showed.

“The Bar on 5th? Come on Y/N, we saw you there last night,” said Dean, some authority in his voice. You swallowed hard. 

“Yeah and so what?” you said, voice coming out much higher than intended. They sighed. They were disappointed in you. You readied yourself for the worst.

“Y/N, why didn’t you tell us? We don’t care if you like girls or boys or anybody else. I mean Sammy’s girlfriend was a demon. You don’t have to hide stuff like this,” said Dean, still sounding a little hurt.

“I was scared,” you said, looking at the ground. They weren’t disappointed with who you were, only that you didn’t trust them enough to let them know. In your world, this was still the best way things could have turned out.

“Hey,” you heard Sam say. Carefully you looked up at him, both brothers with gentle smiles on their faces. “We aren’t mad, just no more secrets okay?” he said, holding out a cup of coffee for you to take. 

“Okay,” you said as you walked across the room and took it, sitting down at the small table besides them. 

“So you’re going to come out after hunts now?” Sam asked. Dean chuckled.

“From what I saw last night, she’s far better at picking up women than either of us Sam. She’s definitely coming,” said Dean. You smiled.

“You sure you guys are okay with this?” you asked, one last time for your own reassurance. 

“We love you, Y/N, no matter who you are,” said Sam, Dean nodding in agreement. As you sat their sipping your coffee, you wondered why you were ever worried in the first place.


End file.
